The beast evolves
the beast evolves is the 1st episode of season 3 of ultimate beastmaster LEVEL 1 OBSTACLES * Lock Jaw - Competitors must scale a pillar that thins towards the middle leading to the Grinders. * Gear Head - Competitors must jump across one gear to another swinging gear to a landing pad. * Faceplant - Competitors stand on a narrow platform, hands braced against panels on either side, as they are tilted forward to a 45° angle. They must then jump to a chain and swing to the next obstacle. * Hyper Jump - Similar to energy coils, competitors must jump across two semi-stationary hanging platforms. The first Point Thruster is located between the two platforms. * The Rack - Similar to a seesaw. Competitors have to jump to a bar that makes the other side rise and once they start to jump to the next pole the seesaw goes back down. They have cross two sets of racks. The second Point Thruster is located between the two racks. * Mag Wall - Competitors navigate horizontally across a climbing wall. Every 2 seconds (1 second for the finals) the magnetic handholds are released and fall into the Beast's blood. The wall features an inversion, from which the competitors must jump to the finishing platform, which is placed farther in the finals. The third Point Thruster is located toward the beginning of Mag Wall. Also added near the end was the Mega Thruster which is worth tons of points but has a timer on it(the faster you get to it the more points you get). The final Point Thruster is located on the landing pad and the end of the course. LEVEL 2 OBSTACLES * Drop Zone - Competitors must jump from one trampoline to the landing pad to continue to the next obstacle. * Pivot Point - Competitors must jump on a platform that is floating in the water. * Digestive Track - Jumping from the platform into a tube, competitors must climb the tube before it sinks and jump to the next obstacle. The tube sinks faster in the finals. * Dreadmills - Competitors must cross a pair of suspended treadmills and leap to a platform. A Point Thruster is located at the end. * Shapeshifter - Competitors must use their hands and feet and transverse through 30 ft of small panels. A Mega Thruster is located midway across. * Tail Whip - Similar to monkey bars. Competitors must climb 3 ft of these bars and jump to the finish platform. The bars will begin to fall once they start to climb. A Point Thruster is located at the end of the course on the landing pad. LEVEL 3 OBSTACLES * The Ejector - Competitors must mount a 14 MPH (17 MPH for the finals) forward-moving treadmill and attempt to grab a suspended hand-hold (attached to Prism Strike). * Rail Runner - Competitors must hold onto a hand-hold as it swings through a curved track, then reach for an additional hand-hold located just before the first Coil Crawl. Three Point Thruster is located throughout the rail. * Power Surge - Competitors must work their way through three tubes structure made of pipes before they each sink into the water. A Mega Thruster is at the halfway point. The pipes sinks faster in the finals. * Viper Climb- Competitors must scale a 80 ft twisting ledge. A Point Thruster is located in near the end of the obstacle. * Pipeline - Competitors must use grip handles to slide up a set of V-shaped bars COMPETITORS * Max Sprenger, 22 Media and Computer Science Student - Team Germany - Semifinal Qualifier * James Drake, 36 Non-Profit Director - Team USA - Semifinal Qualifier * Javier Lopez, 21 Gymnast - Team Mexico - Eliminated Level 3 * Sung Hyuk Choi, 36 Pole Dancer - Team South Korea - Eliminated Level 3 * Nathan Caparros, 24 Climbing Instructor - Team France - Eliminated Level 2 * Gareth Leah, 30 Travel Writer - Team Great Britian - Eliminated Level 2 * Morgan-Rose Moroney, 20 Physiotherapy Student - Team Australia - Eliminated Level 1 * Edoardo Bocchio Vega, 23 Environmental Policy Student - Team Italy - Eliminated Level 1 * Mauro Yoshida, 29 Gym Owner - Team Brazil - Eliminated Level 1